Blood Bound
by 17Paramore Brand New Eyes17
Summary: Riot Ivanow is just a normal human girl who is about to be thrown in a world full of romance, hatred, and war. A Vampire Academy story.
1. Guardian Belikov

"Riot!"

Mr Costa yelled right next to my ear.

"Jesus Christ,"

He made me jump out of my seat.

"No need to take the Lord's name in vain." He muttered, walking back up to the front of the classroom.

"I'll take your name in vain in a minute." I mumbled.

I had once again fallen asleep in his class, well could you blame me? He taught the most boring, annoying subject ever: Maths. Everyone was staring at me chuckling.

"Anyone still looking at me by the time I count to three will either end up in hospital or in the ground." I said gruffly to them.

"One."

I held up one finger. All their heads immediately snapped to the front of the classroom.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I chuckled to myself.

"Late again, Mr Lewis." Mr Costa said while writing something on the board. I looked towards the door to see Alec Lewis. My best friend standing in the doorway with his skate board in one hand, and his school bag in the other. He was once again not in his school uniform.

"Sorry, Costa," Alec muttered while walking over to my desk to take his seat.

"_Mr_ Costa." He corrected.

Alec ignored him. He sat down next to me. His sandy blond hair was spiked today he wore dark baggy jean that showed half of his boxers and a black top that said 'You don't like me, bite me'

"Hey, Riot." He greeted me smiling, placing his bag and skateboard on the ground next to his chair.

"Hey, Alec."

"And your reason for been late this time is?" I asked.

"Mum, found my alcohol stash and gave me the biggest lecture in the history of mankind." He complained.

"That's mum's for ya."

"Oh, yeah."

Maths went on forever boring. But that was okay because, Alec was there making me laugh. Of course we got into trouble for talking and laughing, but that meant little to us. Alec, and I had two other classes together before lunch had finally arrived. I quickly changed out of my school uniform into my black baggy jean which showed half of my bonds boxers with my army green T-shirt. I turned my black cap around backwards on my head, and put on my skater shoes before joining, Alec.

We grabbed our skate boards and headed to the school's front gate. We were heading to the town's skate park.

"Man, school's a pain in the ass." Alec muttered.

We were going to school in a city named Tweed Heads located on the border between New South Wales and Queensland in Australia on the east coast.

"Then why even bother going, dumb ass?" I asked as I rode my skateboard out of the gate, Alec followed.

"Do you really think I would leave you alone in that shit hole?"

I would have happily wagged school everyday, but my mum was as strict as shit. I was lucky enough to be escaping now.

"Maybe." I chuckled.

"Shut up, Riot." He laughed along with me.

My name is Riot Ivanow. I'm sixteen years old, am a complete tomboy who came sometimes have girly moments. I love to skateboard, be a smartass to anyone and everyone, and sing to my favourite bands.

"What's up, man?" I said to Dean Pitt. Another one of my friends, we approached him in the skate park.

"Sup, guys." He said.

Alec and I dumped our bags on the grass before heading over to the ramps to join, Dean.

"Glad to be out of there. Mr Costa was really starting to fuck me off." I said while setting up my skate board on the edge.

"I bet. Couldn't stand the fucker, that's why I left." Dean said.

I positioned myself before leaning toward and rode down the ramp down to some jumps. Dean and Alec followed doing their own jumps and flips on the bars. After a few hours of doing tricks we decided to go to the mall. As we were riding through the car park I jumped and flipped my board, I nearly hit a car in the process. The guys just laughed. When we got inside I could feel the coolness for the air-conditioning.

"Dude you wanna crash the mall?" Dean asked.

"Hell yeah," Alec and I both said at the same time.

We all jumped on our skateboards and raced down further into the mall. As we dashed past all the different shops we knocked over all the stands and anything else that was in our way, laughing as we went.

"Hey, you punks!" A cop yelled after we passed him.

Now the real fun was beginning. Nothing was more fun for us then getting chased by the police. We swerved through the crowds of people nearly knocking over a few of them. We continued to push stuff over while getting chased. More cops joined in the chase.

'Let's split up." Dean yelled.

Alec and I turned right while Dean turned left down the long hallways of shops. We laughed as Alec and I looked behind us laughing at the two cops ran after us. I turned back around and saw that we were heading straight for a table that was placed right in the middle of the walk way.

"Jump!" I yelled at Alec.

He turned and saw the table. As soon as we were close enough we both jumped over the table while our skateboards travelled underneath the table. We landed back on our skateboards without falling. Alec gave me a high five. But as we landed we smacked straight into a book stand with was stacked. I tumbled onto the floor while Alec pushed the book stand right over and landed on it causing all the books to crash to the ground. I quickly got back up on my feet again and grabbed my board. Remembering the cops were still chasing us, and grabbed Alec.

"Come on." I said yanking him up from the pile of books, he grabbed his board and bolted out of the mall as fast as we could manage. We stopped to catch our breath.

"Fucking hell," Alec panted.

"What?" I breathed.

"Those cops for once they didn't give up the chase."

"Well that's a first."

I looked around to see if the cops had followed us out into the car park.

"Hey, where's, Dean?" I asked.

"Properly got caught," He laughed. "He'll get out of it, he always does."

I nodded.

"Let's go before our asses end up in the cells."

We began to walk across the main road when a driver pulled on their brakes just before they hit us.

"Hey! I'm walking here ass hole! I yelled at the driver.

"Get fucked!" He swore back.

I glared at him as Alec and I made it over to the other side of the road.

"Fucking drivers these days," Alec snorted.

"I'll say." I agreed.

"Think you'll get into trouble for ditching school?" He asked changing the subject.

"No doubt," I said.

"You'd better get home then."

"Fuck off. Let's hang out a bit longer." I said jumping on my skate board again.

"Aren't we rebellious today."

"My mum is always telling me what to do, I want to do something that I want to do for once."

"Riot the Rebellious."

"That's me." I smiled.

We made our way up the street until we came to a local park, we sat down and just laughed and talked about school and all the latest parties we went to, remembering when we got drunk. Good times. It began to get dark, but we stayed out until it was nearly midnight.

"I'd better go." I suddenly said.

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll see you later."

We did our secret handshake with a twist of the skateboarder's code in it before leaving.

"Bye, Riot."

I was almost home. The wind blew warm and rough, swishing my hair around my face. I pushed of the concrete harder wanting to get out of this horribly too hot weather. Hey, this is Australia in the summer the weather gets really hot and nasty, even at night. When I finally arrived home the lights were on, and my mother was glaring at me from out the front window.

_Oh, fuck my nana_

I approached the front door, and went inside to face the consequences. There in the kitchen stood my mother, arms crossed and face looking like a cat's ass.

"Okay, let's have it." I said crossing my arms.

"Riot Ivanow!" She yelled.

"Yes mum?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Down at the mall and skate park." I said calmly.

"Why weren't you in school?!"

"Got bored, couldn't be fucked sticking around in that shit hole they call a school."

She glared at my choice of vocabulary. It's not like she never swore from time to time, she wasn't perfect.

"Stop using those words. They aren't attractive, and they do not impress anyone."

I glared back at her. She couldn't tell me what to say.

"Make me." I challenged.

"Go to your room. You're not worth talking to." She pointed upstairs.

"Gladly," I smiled.

I turned and went upstairs to my room; I closed the door and locked it. My room was small. The walls were a gross pink colour, with cream coloured carpet. My bedroom door and closet doors were purple with yellow edging. I hated it. The only thing I liked about it was my double bed, and my posters of Avril Lavigne, Paramore, all the chracters from the Twilight saga, and a lot of gothic/emo pictures and posters.

Avril Lavigne and Hayley Williams from Paramore were my idols. I loved their music, I liked their style, but I never tried to be them I just let myself be inspired by them. And as for the Twilight saga I was obsessed with it. I loved the Cullen's and the Werewolf pack, but I think I was more the Werewolves and I liked Jacob better than Edward anyway even though I adored Edward's protectiveness and romance towards Bella. Oh, yes Bella Swan at one stage I had actually used to dress up just like her. Yeah, I admit I was a Bella Swan wannabe, but now I am my own person.

I dumped my school bag on the floor along with my skateboard. I changed out of my clothes in some black short shorts with my black tank top. Then I walked over to my bedroom window, and opened it allowing the warm breeze to blow in. I pulled the hair tie from my hair letting my hair hang down to my shoulders. The warm breeze blew it around my face. I could smell the scent of my shampoo in the air. I leaned the window and peered out. The street was dark and quiet, the only sound I could hear was the whooshing of the wind.

Then some movement coming from below the tree across the road caught my eye. I looked to see a man watching me, as he leaned against the tree. The shadows covered him making it difficult for me to make out his features, but I could tell that he was tall. He stepped back disappearing more into the shadows of the tree. I saw someone else move nearby to join him in the shadows.

Another warm breeze blew in swishing my hair around making the scent of my hair blow out the window. I could just barely see the strange figures standing in the shadows. I backed away from my window feeling an icy fear towards these strangers. I slipped on my black jacket then shoved on some shoes. I went down stairs. The lights were all off. Good my mum was in bed.

I walked quietly over to the front door, and unlocked it. Then walked out onto our front lawn and looked around towards the tree to see if they were still there in the shadows. They weren't. I turned to go back inside when boom there was a guy blocking my path to go back inside. He looked older than me, maybe in between eighteen to twenty five. He had shoulder-length hair, tied back into a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes, and wore a long black leather jacket. He actually looked hot. I heard footsteps behind me, they slowed to a stop. I went to pass the guy in front of me, but he stepped directly into my path again.

"You looking for something, Buddy?" I asked calmly toward him. He was clearly the leader of this little gang.

I was scared. Been surrounded by about half a dozen guys would scare the fuck out of you too. He took a step towards me. Too close for my liking.

"Back off, Butch, unless a kick in the groin is what you're looking for."

"I'm not going to hurt you." He took another step forward. I took one back. I recognised he had a faint Russian accent.

"I am Guardian Belikov, and I've come to take you to St. Vladimir's Academy."

"Oh, really? Just try it then, Butch." I challenged.

The corner of his mouth pulled up making a crooked smile. He put his hand into his pocket and began to pull something out. Before I could see what it was as quick as lighting he pulled the object out in front of me and sprayed something in my face. I blacked out.

I woke up to find myself sitting in a chair on a plane. I was sitting at the very back of the aisle surrounded by the guys who had captured me last night. Guardian Belikov sat next to me. He was looking, his face straight and calm.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"St. Vladimir's Academy," He answered.

"No, shit, Butch. Where's that?"

"Montana."

"Montana as in U.S.A Montana?"

"Yes."

Oh, great so first I get kidnapped by a gang of some sort now I'm been flown to the other side of the world having no idea what was going to happen to me. At least I was flying to America (which is my favourite country, and I've always wanted to go there) that was a bonus.

"Well that's just fucking great." I muttered.

Hours passed. Guardian Belikov and I said nothing to eachother.

Finally he said, "I noticed your necklace,"

He pointed to my Russian Orthodox cross that hung around my neck.

"You Russian, too?" He asked.

"Da." Da means yes in Russian. "Well part Russian anyway. My Dad's side of the family."

"I see. And your mother?"

"She was born in New Zealand."

"Oh,"

We said nothing more. When we landed, Guardian Belikov and his followers drove me towards the Academy. Our car stopped at the front gate, as the driver spoke to the guards I looked out the window and took in the features of the campus. It looked gloomy. The guard let us through. We drove towards one of the huge buildings. Guardian Belikov opened the door for me. We walked into the main Part of the building. I walked up close to, Guardian Belikov.

"Tell me why I'm here exactly?" I asked quietly.

"Headmistress Kirova, asked that you'd be brought to her." He said staring straight ahead not looking at me.

"Why?"

"That I cannot answer for I have no idea."


	2. New Classes, New People

On the other side of the room, they were the only ones at their table, one boy and one girl. The girl was pale with long platinum blond hair that came down to her shoulders, she was quite slim. The boy had messy black hair, his body was muscular, and he too was pale. They both stared at me, I returned the stares.

The guardians led me through another pair of doors into a room that looked like an office. My escorts including Guardian Belikov left once I was seated. Sitting behind her desk was an old woman. She had a sharp nose and grey hair. She was tall and slim, she fixed her eyes on me, they were full of interest.

"Welcome to St. Vladimir's Academy, Miss Ivanow." She greeted me smiling. "I am Headmistress Kirova." She introduced herself while giving me a bow.

"Um, hello,"

She let out a tiny laugh at my uncomfortableness.

"I know you're probably wondering what you're doing here." She said.

"Bingo."

"I have sent you here because you have a gift."

"Okay? What kinds of gifts would these be?" I asked.

She sat back down at her desk.

"The fact that you can control, fire, water, earth and air, plus be able to move anything with your mind."

It was true, I could do all these things, but how did she know all of this? When I was younger I used to play around with my gifts especially with fire, until the day I had accidently burnt my mother's left arm. It scared the hell out of me so, after that day I vowed that I would never use my gifts again.

"That was a long time ago." I whispered.

"I know that they remain in you, but I also know why you chose to not use them anymore."

_How is it that she could know everything? Headmistress Stalker or what?_

"Then why did you bring me here when you know that I don't use them anymore?"

"Well, you're pretty much living here now. I had all your things from your house brought here. I believe you belong here with us, people just like you." She said.

"What? So, you just out of the blue decide to bring me here to live just because you believe I belong here?" I yelled.

"I know that you belong here, Riot,"

"Really? How?" I glared at her.

I was furious, she had no right to just rip me out of the place I knew and bring me here.

"You carry the gifts of the Moroi. Of course they only carry one while you carry four, plus one other gift."

"The what?"

"The Moroi. Mortal vampires." She told me. She looked into my eyes waiting for my reaction. I just laughed.

"Great, so I am officially in a school full of mortal vampires. What do they have werewolf bodyguards, too?"

"No, they have Dhampirs, half human half vampire bodyguards." She explained.

"Oh, this just gets better and better."

"I'm sorry, Riot."

"You should be."

"I'm sorry, but you must be protected. I know that your cowardice Moroi mother wouldn't have been able to."

"Oh, protect me from what?" I shouted, jumping up from my seat.

"The Strigoi. They're immortal vampires, they are the enemy and would give anything to get their hands on you." She explained.

"Mortal and immortal vampires, huh?" I began to calm down, I sat back down in my chair.

"Yes, you must be protected at all times."

"I guess I have no choice but to stay then."

It's not like I could get out of here anyway by the looks of those guardians and the security around here. Besides knowing me I could have fun no matter where I was.

"You'll like it here."

"I'm sure." I gave her a sincere smile.

_Oh, yeah, I'll make sure of it._

"Now, this is no regular Academy."

_No shit._

"It's a school for Moroi and Dhampirs to learn and train with their powers and skills."

"But I am neither."

I know, but you have the same gifts."

"So, you're telling me that I'm going to be training with my gifts in a room full of mortal vampires?"

She smiled and gave off a tiny laugh. "They won't hurt you, and no, you'll be training with the Dhampirs."

I smiled evilly. Excellent this should be fun, by the looks of some of those guys some of them were pretty hot. Now, I am no slut, but a little flirting was something that I was good at.

"As you wish," I said.

"You will be attending all of your classes and are required to train with your gifts with each teacher I have assigned for you. Each highly trained in each element."

I nodded.

"Now this applies to everyone. Fail to obey the rules and boundaries around here, and you will be punished. Just because you are a human with the gifts of the Moroi, which makes you special doesn't mean that you need to be treated any differently. Is that understood?"

"Yes,"

Here's your schedule." She held out a piece of paper. I took it and read it.

1st Period: Guardian Combat Training

2nd Period: Bodyguard Theory

3rd Period: Elemental Control

4th Period: Poetry

-Lunch-

5th Period:-

6th Period:-

7th Period:-

8th Period:-

"Periods five to eight are blank." I pointed out.

"Yes, you're human everyone else is either vampire or half-vampire. You do not need to do every class with them."

"So, I just get free periods after lunch?"

"Yes, do whatever you want, except cause trouble."

"Sweet,"

"Classes start today," She said as she sorted through some of her paper on her desk.

"Uh, what?"

"Today, Riot. Today." She faced the door. "Guardian Belikov?" She called.

He immediantly entered the room. He must have been standing just outside the door listening or something.

"Please take her to her first class." She ordered.

"Yes, Headmistress Kirova,"

I stood up from my seat and followed him out the door. We walked down a long dark hallway; I noticed that all the windows in here were tinted darkly.

"What's with the tinted windows?" I asked.

"The Moroi can't stand the direct sunlight, it weakens them." He explained.

"But its night time now."

"Yes, but we still need the windows tinted for when they need to sleep."

_Hmm interesting._

We continued down the hallway passing many rooms, I saw eyes from many students stare at me as I passed the doorways.

"So, Butch," I started. "Do you take any classes?"

"No. I have completed my training."

"Lucky you,"

Shit he was tall it was hard to keep up with him. Curse my five foot two height. I watched him as he continued to lead me down the hallway. God, he was handsome, I stared at him like an idiot. When he noticed I quickly dropped my eyes.

"I never got your name."

I looked back up at him, staring into his dark sexy brown eyes.

"Riot, Riot Ivanow,"

"Dimitri Belikov,"

When we arrived there was only one girl in the whole class the rest were guys. The girl had long dark brown hair, so dark that it almost looked black, and lightly tanned skin with dark brown eyes. She was quite beautiful. All the students' eyes fell on me when I entered the gym. A normal person would have dropped their eyes and blushed, but I never claimed to be normal. This human wasn't afraid of these half human half vampires. I scanned all of the students without fear and without embarrassment of being the new kid.

"Mason is in charge of the class today. I'll leave you to settle in." Dimitri said before walking back up the hallway.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"Check out the fresh meat." One boy said.

"Mmm yummy," Another said.

"What's up boys?" I said completely in control as I approached the group.

"Sup." They all said.

"What's your name beautiful?" A boy with red hair and freckles asked. He was really cute especially with those muscles pushing against his shirt.

"Riot, and you?"

"Mason, Mason Ashford." He smiled widely at me.

"So, combat huh?"

"Yeah you wanna try?" Mason gestured towards the mat.

"Better not. I might make you cry when I win." I smiled.

"We'll see about that gorgeous."

About an hour later of training fighting, I gave Mason one last knock down onto the mat before finishing. I offered my hand and helped him up from the mat. He didn't mind getting his butt kicked by a girl, in fact he just smiled.

"Are you sure you're human?" He asked.

"Sure as hell," I answered.

"A Dhampir getting their butt kicked by a Human, well that's a first." The girl with the dark hair said approaching me.

She was a bit taller than me, about five foot seven. And she was quite athletically built, man, they must do some serious training here to be able to stay in _that_ kind of shape. I mean I was fairly fit, with all the skateboarding and exercise I did, but my body wasn't too far off from being as fit as hers.

"You must be good." She said.

"I grew up with two older brothers." I shrugged.

"I'm Rose, Rose Hathaway,"

"Riot Ivanow," I smiled.

The class welcomed me with open arms. They all wanted to know about what Australia is like, and where I'd learn most of my fighting moves from. Growing up with two older brothers can make you learn a thing or two in fighting. No wonder I was a tomboy, I didn't have a sister and I never spent too much time with my mother. Rose was a lot like me a smartass not too mention a badass; she was the kind of girl who didn't take bullshit from no one. She and I just clicked like that.

Rose and I walked to my next class. She had the same class as me, so we sat next to each other. She told me that our teacher was going to be Stan Alto who she along with the other students just liked to call 'Stan' behind his back. He walked up to Rose and my desk and stared at us.

"So, Hathaway being paying attention in classes lately since you missed a lot, thanks to your little run away with, Princess Vasilisa?"

"Obviously," She answered.

_Princess Vasilisa? Run away?_

"Good. We can't have an important royal Moroi such as her been put in danger."

"She's alive and safe isn't she?" She glared at him.

"Yes, thanks to our guardians who found you in, Portland."

"There was a reason why I took her away from the Academy. I did what I had to do to keep her safe." Rose said gruffly.

Stan snorted. "Care to liberate what that reason was, Hathaway?"

"No."

He gave her a hard look before he turned his attention onto me.

"What's this? A human in my class hmm? Riot Ivanow I presume."

"Bingo." I said. I assumed this teacher was going to be a complete pain in the ass while I was here.

"So, tell me, Ivanow. Why exactly are you in my class?" Stan said, strolling up to the front of the class.

"Because, Alto, I have the gift to control four of the five elements, plus I can move anything with my mind. And Headmistress Kirova believes that I am just as good a fighter as a Dhampir." I shot back.

"Really?"

"Yes, why else would she put me in all these combat classes?"

Stan glared at me, his eyes cold and unfriendly.

"Prove it. Prove to us that you can move anything with your mind." He ordered.

I smiled. "As you wish,"

I looked around the room to see what I could use for my demonstration, my eyes stopped at Stan's desk. I stared at each object, concentrating. I could feel the power building up in my mind; it was like as if a slight pressure was pushing against my brain. It wasn't painful, but it did make me fell a little uncomfortable. My eyes were glued to the desk, focusing all my energy on those objects that sat at the front of the class.

"Watch the desk." I murmured. Everyone including Stan turned their eyes towards the desk.

A few moments later everything on Stan's desk began to rise up from the desk, just floating in thin air.

"Cool." I heard some say amazed a desk behind me. But I didn't break focus from the desk. I slowly began to let Stan's belongings float back down. Once they were on the desk again I looked at Stan and gave him my best smartass smile.

"Very clever, Ivanow, but we still have your battle techniques to see." He muttered.

"Can't wait."

Stan spent the rest of the class trying to embarrass the other students while giving me a sour look. I turned to Rose. She stared back.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Whose Vasilisa? And why did he call her 'princess?" I asked curious.

"She's my best friend, but she prefers to be called Lissa, and he called her princess because she's a royal Moroi. The eldest in the royal families get the title "prince" or "princess."

"How can she get the title though, doesn't she have any parents or grandparents to get the title first?"

"No. Her grandparents died many years ago, and her parents were killed in a car crash two years ago along with her older brother, Andre."

"Oh,"

Rose faced the front after that, she face slightly sad. I decided not to ask anymore questions something told me that she was very involved with this Lissa girl's life. Her facial expressions gave her away; I could tell she was hiding a deep secret. I could read people like a book it wasn't hard to tell when someone was hiding something, or feeling something towards another.

My elemental control class was boring all everyone did was discuss about what element they had and the teacher went on about the advantages and disadvantages in each element, strange though they didn't mention anything about defensive control on the elements.

And poetry was just constant talking about I don't know what, I didn't pay enough attention to know what was going on. Instead I was too busy staring out the window; the sky was a beautiful deep blue almost black. The stars shone brightly from what I could see from the heavy tinted windows. I remembered back in Australia when I used to look up at the sky at night. Of course over here it would have been day time, so now it been night time here I would have been active around this time in Australia so I wasn't tired from the time differences, it was almost like I was still living on my Southern Hemisphere schedule.

On the nights I couldn't sleep I would usually sit up and bed and stare out my window. Just staring up at the night sky and wondering what it would be like to be able just to fly away out into the night. My imagination was weird, but creative. I liked it, to be able to be different from everybody else. Too many times had people compared me to my mother, which really pissed me off. Not that that was a bad thing, but I just liked to be my own person; I hated being compared to anyone.

Finally I had made it to lunch. No more classes for me. Rose and I walked to the commons. I wasn't hungry, but I waited with Rose while she got her food. We sat down by a near by table.

"So you can control four of the five elements, that's pretty extreme." She said taking a bite out of her apple.

"It's okay I guess." I shrugged. "So what kind of element can you control?"

"I'm a Dhampir we can't control any sort of element, that's only the Moroi that can have that sort of power." She explained.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, it sucks, but at least we're stronger and faster than they are."

I nodded. "So, I know that the Moroi are mortal vampires and Dhampirs are half human-half vampire, but why is it that only the Dhampirs train and not the Moroi?"

"The Dhampirs are the bodyguards of the Moroi, because we are both physically stronger and faster. The royals believe that we Dhampirs have a better chance to fight against the Strigoi."

"Have they even let the Moroi try to defend themselves?" I asked.

"No, they're too delicate and valuable to be put in that sort of danger."

_So, that's why they weren't teaching defensive techniques in my elemental control class._

"So, what they just shove the Dhampirs in front of the Moroi so they can take the brunt of it all?"

"Pretty much,"

A few guardians-including Dimitri -lingered at the back of the room. Watching, guarding everyone. Dimitri's eyes lingered on mine for a moment, before they turned to Rose. I stared at the both of them. I noticed that she was looking at him as well, not breaking eye contact with each other. She looked at him with admiration, while he gave away no emotion. His eyes turned away from hers and watched the rest of the room.

"You like him." I said out of the blue.

Her eyes snapped back to me. "Who?"

"Dimitri,"

"No. I don't." Her voice serious, she continued to eat the rest of her food in silence.

"I can tell. It's not hard to see." I said looking back at Dimitri. He was not looking at us.

"Dhampir guardians aren't allowed to date, it would interfere with their work and everything."

"Is that why you haven't asked him out yet?" I looked back at her.

"I told you already. I don't like him."

I let it go. Why wouldn't she admit that she liked him? Maybe she truly didn't like him, but the way she looked at him just before proved otherwise. Maybe she was forbidden to be with him; after all she was training to become a guardian. And she did say that Dhampir guardians weren't allowed to date because of their duties.


	3. Let Us Begin

After lunch, since I had no more classes. I decided to go for a walk around the campus. It was dark, but I had enough light coming from the Academy to see where I was going. I liked this vampire time shedule, I always had a thing for night. Sleep during the day, be active at night. I stopped by a garden, it was large, lush and green. It contain many different colour of roses, from snow white to blood red. I walked down the stony path deeper into the garden, looking at all the roses, but only one caught my attention. The rose was so dark with a red colour that it was almost black. I cup the rose with my hand, leaned forward and smelled it. It had a beautiful, rich scent like perfume of somesort. I closed my eyes enjoying the smell of the rose. When a low voice spoke from beside me.

"Having a good sniff?"

My eyes shot open, the voice made me jump. I looked to my side and saw the boy from the table. His muscular body, messy black that was covering one of his eyes, plae skin. I also noticed that he had pale blue eyes.

"Oops sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He apologized chuckling.

"I'm sure you are. Who are you?" I asked.

"Christian Ozera." He said. "And you must be the human."

"I prefer to be called Riot instead of "the human"."

"Is that your name?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" I said gruffly.

"No, it's just an odd name."

I had heard a few rumours about Christian. Apparently his parents were Strigoi, and that they had been killed right in front of him when he was only young. Some said that he would proberly become Strogoi one day by the way he looked and acted, but to be he just looked like some sad, lonely emo kid. Not that I had a problem with emo's.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to smell the roses." He smiled.

"Funny."I snorted. I went to pass him, but he blocked my path.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I have no more classes, and I just came to look at the garden." I snapped.

"You don't look like the kind of girl who would just come to visit gardens."

"I'm not. More of a skater girl."

Christian laughed. I rolled my eyes, and pushed past him. But he pushed right back in front of me, stopping me.

"Dude, what is your problem?" I was getting really pissed off now.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"What then?"

"What's it like to be human? And to be out there in the world where you don't have to be locked up and protected all the time?" His voice serious.

"To be human can both suck and be great. It sucks because we don't have super strength or speed or any kind of special power. And it's great because we don't have to keep ourselves a secret from eberyone else. We can come out in the sunlight, and we don't have to kill others for our own survival."

"Except for animals." He pointed out. "And we don't kill for our own survival. We have humans that allow us to drink some small amounts of blood from them."

"Eww." Was all I said. He just laughed at me.

"Have you always been locked up and protected?" I asked.

"Yep." He answered bitterly.

"Not as bad as been ripped away from a world you knew and grew up in with friends and family, and be thrown into a new one with no one."

"Sucks to be you." He shrugged.

"Ugh."

I turned and went to walk away from him, but as quick as a flash he appeared in front of me, blocking me once again.

"What's this block-Riot's-path-day? This is getting really annoying."

"I find your anger ammusing."

"Go and find somebody eles's anger ammusing and leave me alone."

"Nah, I prefer yours" I turned away.

"Wait." He said grabbing my arm. "I'll leave you alone now if you tell me one thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Hurry up then, emo boy. And take your hands off me."I pulled away from his grasp. Most guys that did that I would have decked, but he didn't mean any harm or not that I knew of.

"Is it true that you can control four of the five elements?" His pale blue eyes stared into mine. I noticed that he had taken a step closer to me, I took one back.

"Yes." I answered.

A cool breeze blew past me, blowing me hair around, and feeling like ice against my skin. I rubbed my arms. Christian watched me, and a moment later he put his hands on my arms. I was about to shout in his face when I noticed his hands were incredibly warm and getting warmer.

"You're a Moroi? You can control fire?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"One of the elements that I can control is fire."

Fire users could warm themselves up when it was cold, which was exactly what Christian was doing, but he was trying to warm me up. I was quite capable to do that myself.

"So, you can let me go, and I can warm up myself thanks." I said. "But thank you anyway."

"It's okay." He said letting me go.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I suddenly remembered that I had no more classes, only because I was human and didn't need to take all my classes, but Christian did.

"Yeah,"

"Okay. See ya then, Christian." I said before turning to go to my dorm.

"I'll see you later." I heard him say.

XXX

I had my own room. The room they had given me was not big, but that didn't worry me. Everything from my old room was here, my bed, my posters, even my desk. Maybe they thought I'd be more comfortable having my own things here. The only thing new here was a brand new laptop on my desk. The walls in my new room were a dark blue, and my windows were tinted. I grabbed my posters that were sitting on my desk and began to stick them up on my walls. Then I went to get my stereo, that was safely packed in a box. I plugged into the wall and placed it on the top of my desk. It began to rain outside, I sat on my bed and watched the rain out from my window.

The next day or night should I say, I hurried to my elemental control class only to find that there was no one in my class except for a lady with bright long red hair. She was slim, like most of the girls were around here, and her skin was pale just like everyone eles's she looked like she was in her late twenties, early thirties.

"Hello, Miss Ivanow." The woman said.

"Hey, um where is everyone? Am I in the wrong class?"

I was pretty sure I wasn't, but if no one was here then I must have been.

"No, I've come to collect you. You will no longer come here for your elemental control classes."

"Then where will I go?"

"With me. You are to train with your powers with a few other teachers and myself."

"Okay?"

"Oh, sorry. I am, Vladimira Novikova, and I will be your fire element teacher."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, come on then." She said heading towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked following her.

"To start your training."

She led me out onto the back field of the Academy. I saw that there were three men waiting in the middle of the field. We were walking straight towards them, there were no other students around so, this must have been like my own private lesson. When we approached the three men they all stared at me.

"So, this must be, Riot Ivanow." One of the men said. He was tall and lanky with dark curly hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was in his late twenties, he gave me a small bow, that was weird no one had ever bowed to me before.

"I'm, Alistair Andrejev, I'll be your water element teacher."

Another man stepped forward. He had short black hair, lean build with green eyes. He looked to be the oldest of the three guys, I'd say early thirties. He, too gave me a small bow.

"Benedikt Stanasila, I specialize in air."

The last guy had dark brown hair, that was spiked up. Dark brown eyes, his body completely ripped with muscles he looked like he was twenty two. He just gave me a nod.

"Xavier Lazarovici. Earth element user."

"Nice to meet you all." I said. Xavier crossed his arms while he stared at me he looked to be in a bad mood.

"We are to be your new elemental control teachers." Vladimira said. "We will teach you how to control your elements, and to defend yourself with them."

"But I thought the Moroi weren't taught how to defend themselves with their elements. How can you Moroi teach me, a human to be able to defend myself?"

"We are all highly trained in what we do. Yes, the Moroi aren't taught how to use their gifts as`weapons, but we have been taught in secret." Alistair explained.

"You sound like rebels."

All four of them laughed. "You could say that." Vladimira chuckled.

"We'll get along just fine then." I smiled. "How come you guys are only teaching me? Why not teach the other students in secret, too?"

"There's too many and I don't think we could handle having that many disobdient kids, plus St, Vladimir's has a lot of big mouths." Benedikt said.

"And we also believe that you can prove that if a human can train with her powers in combat, then a Moroi can, too." Vladimira said.

"But why me? Yeah, I'm a human with Moroi powers but still..."

"I think that you were chosen for a reason. It's not everyday you find a human with magical gifts such as yours." Alistair smiled.

"Okay enough talking, we have some training to do." Benedikt said walking away to take a stance on the field.

"Let us begin." Vladimira murmured.

"How good are you at blocking an attack?" Xavier asked.

"I know a little." I lied.

Suddenly Xavier lifted up his hands, and a huge ground shock knocked me over from under my feet onto my back on the ground.

"Oh, yeah, you know a little alright." Xavier said sarcastically.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I retorted.

"To see if you were telling the truth, which you obviously weren't." He laughed.

"Bite me." I mumbled.

"I guess your first lesson will be to block attacks from each element." Benedikt said.

"Righty oh," I said getting back up onto my feet.

The whole lesson was painful. I kept getting either knocked over or hit by each attack that they threw at me. It wasn't until they knocked me down about a hundred times each that I finally was able to dodge and block their attacks.

Vladimira leapt at me, and went to throw a fire ball at me. I threw my hands around my head getting control of the wind then threw my hands in front of he towards her. The powerful wind attack knocked her clean backwards, but the fireball was still coming at me. I ran up to it, like running up to catch a ball. It sped down towards me. I positioned me hands, fireballs weren't exactly the easiest or safest things to catch. I caught it, it burned bright and hot in the night.

"Not bad, Ivanow, but you still suck." Xavier chuckled. I glared at him, and threw the fire ball at him. He had only just dodged it.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled at me, I smiled at him.

"No, just pissed off." I replied.

"Enough." Benedikt said gruffly.

"I thought it was very good, but how did you do that?" Vladimira asked.

"Do what?"

"Catch my attack without getting hurt?"

I shrugged.

"I have never seen anything like it. It's like as if you controled it even though it was in my control."

"I think we have a very powerful fire user in ours hands" Benedikt said to Valadimira. "But you were also good when it came to the other element attacks. It takes a lot of power and strength to knock somone over like that with wind. I'm impressed." He said to me.

"Thank you." I nodded at him.


	4. Enemies Already

At lunch I sat with Rose again, this time Mason joined us. I just grabbed a yogurt , while Rose and Mason filled their plates with food.

"Don't tell me you're going anorexic." Mason joked.

"Nah just not hungry." I said as we sat down at a table.

Then I saw Christian approaching our table. He had a smile on his face that had I'm-coming-to-annoy-you written all over it. He sat down next to me. Mason smiled and greeted him, but Rose on the other hand just gave him a dark look.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." I muttered.

"I said I would leave you alone then, not leave you alone period."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, you win."

He smiled smuggly.

"Hey, there." I voice said from behind me.

I turned to see a guy with bronze-coloured hair and blue eyes, he was tall with a lean build. He was smiling.

"I'm Jesse Zeklos. You must be, Riot?"

"Maybe what's it to you?" I said.

"I was just coming over to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime."

"Sure."

"His grin widened. "Really?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No offence, buddy, but you ain't my type."

He took a step closer to where I was sitting. "What would your type be then, honey?"

"That's none of your business, _darling."_

"Oh, come on, baby." Jesse whined.

"She said no so, piss off Zeklos," Rose retorted.

Jesse glared at her, she gave him the same dark look. I had a feeling that Rose and this Jesse kid had a few dramas back in the past.

"How dare you talk to me that way." Jesse said gruffly to her. Then Christian came to stand in front of Jesse, blocking his path from coming any closer to me.

"Rose can talk to you however she want, you pathetic excuss for a royal." Christian snapped.

Jesse shoved Christian. "Call me pathetic!"

Christian suddenly swung his fast back then flung it forward and punched Jesse right in the face. Mason was already out of his seat, and went to hold Christian back. Rose and I jumped out of our seats while she went to help Mason hold Christian back. I pushed Jesse away from Christian when he tried to come at him.

"Touch him again and I'll kick your ass." I threatened Jesse. I noticed that everyone's eyes in the hall were on us, but I couldn't care less.

"You're defending him?" Jesse asked surprised.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"His parents were Strigoi. It's only a matter of time before he decides to become one as well."

"Shut your mouth, Zeklos. You don't know shit about me." Christian said through his teeth.

I glared at Jesse. "And it's only a matter of time before I smack you in the face so hard you'll have to stick your toothbrush up your ass to clean your teeth."

Everyone in the hall burst out laughing, I even heard Rose, Mason and Christian laugh at my remark. Jesse blushed a deep red, completely embarrassed that everyone was laughing at him.

"Now why don't you go off and wank yourself somewhere, and leave my friends and I alone." I let the sarcasm slip right off my tongue. Jesse grimaced at me.

"Watch yourself, Riot."

"Oh, I am Jesse don't you worry about that."

I then turned amd walked away, Rose, Christian and Mason followed me. We left the hall, leaving our untouched food behind. They all caught up to me with ease, curse my shortness, not that I was trying to get away from them.

"Thank you." Christian said beside me.

"For what?" I asked.

"Sticking up for me."

I shrugged. "No problem." I smiled at him.

"Not many people would do that for me."

"I wonder why?" Rose mumbled on the other side of me.

"You don't exactly have a halo above your head either, Hathaway." He shot at her.

"Hey, cool it guys." Mason pulling on Rose's arm slightly.

"Hang on wait am I missing something here? Just before you," I pointed at Christian "Stuck up for Rose when Jesse was having a go at her, and you," I pointed at Rose. "Held Christian back so that him and that Zeklos kid wouldn't get into a fight."

"Rose and I don't like each other much." Christian explained to me.

"But I have to put up with him because he's dating Lissa."

_Ah, I see that Christian was dating her best friend I guess she had to be nice to him or something._

"Yeah, it's a real bitch for them both, sharing Lissa." Mason laughed.

"Half hanging out with her best friend, then half spending her time with her boyfriend." I guessed.

"Yep." Rose muttered.

"Been there, half the time it doesn't end too well."

"The beauty of friendships and relationships combined." Mason laughed. I laughed along with him. Rose and Christian just continued to glare at each other.

XXX

I hurried to my combat class since I was running late, considering I had slept in. I ran into the gym, Mason, Rose and everyone else was already there of course.

"Hey, Riot," Mason said.

"Hey," I said as I came to stand between him and Rose.

"Not a good way to start the day, Miss Ivanow." Said Mr. Frances, my combat teacher for this class.

"Sorry."

Mr. Frances began to show us some fighting techniques. He kicked up high in the air with his foot, along with a few fast and affective punches. We all watched in amazment.

"Psst psst." Some one whispered behind me. I turned to see a guy with messy blonde hair, with grey eyes. He like the other novices in the class was quite well built. I hadn't seen him in this class before, he must have been new, or rather had been somewhere else like detension or wagging.

"You're from Australia aren't you?" He whispered to me.

"Yeah, can't you tell by the accent?" I whispered back.

"I hear that Australian girls are quite beautiful."

_Suck up much?_

"Depends on what you find beautiful." I said.

"But I also heard that they're whiney little bitches."

_Ouch. Two could play at that game._

"At least we're not arrogant and narrow-minded like you pain in the ass Americans." I gave him an evil smile before turning back to watch the teacher.

"Australian whore." He mumbled. That did it.

I spun around and attcked him, I punched him multiple times in the face, he yelled in pain. I gave him one hard punched to the nose which knocked him to the ground. I jumped on him and continued to punch the crap out of his face. I could put up with been called a whore because I knew that I wasn't one, but if somebody, anybody put down my nationality. Well, it was no more miss nice Riot.

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" He screamed.

Then I felt somebody pull me away from the asshole. It was Mason, he kept his arms around me tightly when I went to lunge at him again.

"Calm down, Riot. Calm down." He whispered in my ear.

"Twelve laps around the track for physically abusing a student!" Mr. Frances barked.

"What?" I said incredulously.

"Go! That kind of behaviour will not be tolarated here."

Mason let me go. I stomped out of the gym, I glared at the blond-haired grey-eyed asshole who was going to pay for that.

I set out into the cold evening, and begun to run my laps. I was on my third-to-last lap. I was getting bored just running around so, I decided to make it a bit more interesting for myself. I saw a near by puddle on water on the ground, I stopped but made sure no one saw that I had. I stared at the puddle, I pictured a wolf in my mind, and held out my hand. The water began to rise up from the ground and floated in the air forming itself into a large wolf. It was huge, bigger than me, and it stood there beautiful and strong.

"Come on, boy." I said before taking off to do my final three laps. The wolf caught up to with no trouble at all. He ran along beside me, then we began to race each other. I formed two more wolves from another two near by puddles that I passed, they joined us in the race. I stopped running, I was panting hard the wolves stopped beside me wagging their tails. I suddenly heard someone clapping just a few metres to the side of me. I looked to see that it was Vladimira, Alistair, Benedikt and Xavier approaching me. The wolves turned their attention to them, they took a protective stance and growled.

"Be still." I softly ordered the wolves. They stopped growling, but kept their stances.

"Fascinating. Absoulutely fascinating. You can form animals with your elements. An extremly rare thing to be able to do." Alistair said as he stared at the wolves, his eyes full with interest.

"I've always been able to do it. Ever since the first day I found out that I had these gifts." I said. "There's really nothing to it."

"How did you do it then?" He asked.

"Easy just think of something in your mind, picture it, and then try to form it with your element. Like this,"

I stuck my hand out to the side and shot out a fireball, and formed it into a horse. It trotted around the wolves and I. It stopped as it went to rear up and neighed out loudly before I closed my hand making it disappear.

"You try, Alistair." I said.

He raised his hand over a spare puddle of water. He concentrated on it as it floated in the air in front of him. Staring at it, a few moments later Alistair's face creased in frustration. The water floating didn't form into anything, it just stayed the same big bubble of water. Then he let the water drop back down onto the ground, it spattered everywhere. Alistair lowered his hand, his face disappointed.

"It's okay, Alistair. You'll get it." I encouraged.

He smiled slightly at me. "Like I said before, Riot. It's an extremely rare thing to be able to do."

He then turned away and headed back towards the Academy. I felt sorry for him, which was something I never felt for teachers, but he was different, they all were.

"Come on then, Riot." Vladimira said. I went to follow her Benedikt and Xavier back towards the building, when the wolves started to follow, too.

"I'll see you soon my friends." I whispered turning to look at them. The wolves all gave me a nod each before their watery forms fell to the ground.

"Great, she talks to animals." Xavier laughed. "And just when I thought you couldn't get any more weird."

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Riot?"

I looked to see Dimitri approaching me.

"Yeah?"

"Follow me," He said before walking away. I waved to the others before following Dimitri. He led me into Headmistresses office. Dimitri took a position against the wall, while Kirova fixed her angry eyes on me as I sat down.

"Riot," She said giving me a stern look.

"Yes?" I answered calmly.

"Your teacher, Mr. Frances told me you got into a fight today."

"Yeah, what about it?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"We do not tolerate that kind of behaviour, Riot."

"Bite me," I muttered.

"Don't give me that attitude, Miss Ivanow."

"I'll give you whatever attitude I feel like giving you, Kirova," I glared at her. She sat down in her chair at her desk.

"I can see that you're completely undisciplined. And that must be changed. What do you think, Guardian Belikov?" She asked looking at him.

"If you say so, Headmistress." Dimitri said his voice low accented, but still hot.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, and I think you're the person who can do that." He stared at her in surprise.

"Instead of her going to combat classes she will come to you and train since I can't have her fighting anybody else."

"That fight wasn't my fault. That prick insulted me." I retorted, but they weren't listening to me.

"Yes, Headmistress Kirova," Dimitri said.

"Is that understood, Miss Ivanow?" She turned to me.

I saw that I couldn't get out of, no matter if I packed a tantrum or screamed in their faces about it.

"Yes, your wickedness."

"Riot!"

"Don't wanna hear it, Kirova," I said getting out of my chair and leaving the room.

"Follow her, make sure she doesn't get into anymore fights." Kirova said to Dimitri.

I then heard Dimitri following up behind me, he caught up to me with those long legs of his.

"What is your problem?" He asked stepping in front of me, blocking my path.

"Nothing." I said pushing past him, but he grabbed me by the elbow forcing me to stay and look at him.

"What you did in there was disrespectful, and completely out of line."

"So?"

"So, Headmistress Kirova is a Moroi elder who deserves respect. Ever heard of the saying 'respect your elders'?"

"Yes, I'm not a moron." I snapped. I went to walk away from him, but he pulled on my arm tighter.

"Well, you didn't show her any respect, and you sure as hell aren't showing me any right now." He muttered.

"Look, just because you treat every single elder in this place like they're the high and mighty doesn't mean that I will, too."

"Then I'm just going to have to teach you to."

"Good luck with that." I laughed.

"See complete and total disrespect." Dimitri pointed out.

"Fine, how about this? If you will excuse me, Guardian Belikov I have another class to attend to, and I would kindly appreciate it if you would release me arm, please?"

He released my arm. "That's a good start now, continue that kind of respect with everyone, even if you don't agree with them."

"Don't expect too much from me, Butch."


	5. Feisty Little Thing

A couple of weeks passed. I had become great friends with Christian, Rose and Mason. I went to my combat classes with Dimitri, but I barely said anything to him that didn't envovle training. Most of the time I just ran laps.

"Hey, Dimitri." I said coming into the gym. I walked over to where he was standing next to the huge stereo that sat on a table in the gym. He was listening to some country music. "Hello, Riot."

"What the hell is this music?"

"In Lonesome Dove by Garth Brooks."

"Right." I said sitting down on the mat.

"Why?"

"So, this is the type of music the big Russian guy listens to."

He laughed. "The big Russian guy?"

"Or from what I hear other people call you The Russian God."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"From what the girls tell me because you're hot enough to be a god, and from what the boys tell me because you fight like a god."

He laughed again. "Right."

"I thought you'd be into all that Russian kind of music or something."

He smiled. "Never judge a book by it's cover."

"I'll remember that."

"Mind if I show my kind of music?" I asked.

"Be my guest."

I got up from the floor and headed for the door. "I'll be right back." Dimitri nodded. I ran to my room and looked for one of my favoutire CDs, when I found it I ran back into the gym, and went to the stereo.

"May I?"

"Sure." Dimitri took out his CD and allowed me to put in mine. I pressed play, punk, rock music began to play. I began to head-bang to the beat, and sang along to the lyrics.

_I've gone for too long_

_Livin' like I'm not alive_

_So I'm gonna start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I_

_When this memory fades_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_

_With chances taken_

_Hope and praise_

_Have I told you_

_I'm not going_

_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

_We've learn to run from anything uncomfortable_

_We've tied our pain below_

_And no one ever has to know_

_That insie we're broken_

_I try to patch things up again, to kill my tears, and kill these fears_

_But have I told you, have I?_

_I'm not going_

_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

I then went to the centre of the gym and danced around while still head-banging. Dimitri just simply smiled at me, and I swear I could see his foot tapping to the beat.

_Let's not fake this if you use your eyes_

_We'll get it right this time (this time)_

_Let's leave this all behind_

_We'll get it right this time_

_It's not faith if you're using your eyes_

_I've gone for too long_

_Livin' like I'm not alive_

_So I'm gonna start over tonight_

_Beginning with you_

_And I don't want to run from anything uncomforable_

_I just want, no, I just need this pain to end right here_

_I'm not going_

_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

_Yeah, it might save you_

_Oh, it might save you_

_Let's not fake this if you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

After the song ended, Dimitri took my CD out of the stereo and handed it back to me.

"Not your cup of tea?" I asked.

"No, I like them. What's the band called?"

"Paramore."

"Hmm I think I might look for a few of their albums."

"Good choice."

"Come on, running time." He said walking away from the stereo towards the door. I rolled my eyes and followed behind.

Once poetry started, I drew little doodles on my paper completely bored out of my mind. Christian was in my class so, he sat next to me doing some drawings of his own.

"Today we will be reviewing poems about death, pain and suffering." Miss Dalakis said. "Like so. I am just a sad soul in this dark world sorrow and pain my only companions. Dark words, burning tears of my pain comforting me in my sorrowful journey. Only one thing missing, final oblivion. Sweet death, in your icy arms I wish to so."

"My God, all this talk about dying is killing me." Christian complained.

"You should've taken another class." I surggested.

"Miss Ivanow?" Miss Dalakis's voice suddenly said. I looked up to see her staring at me. "Since you're so talkative would you be so kind to give us a poem of your own?"

Everyone in the class stared at me. Unfortuneately Jesse was in this class too. He sat with his friend Ralf, they smiled at me chuckling. I glared at them.

"Miss Ivanow?" Miss Dalakis said again.

"Sure." I said standing up from my seat and making my way up to the front of the class room, I turned to face the class. I gave Jesse and Ralf a bold look, showing them I wasn't scared or embarrassed. A few guardians-including Dimitri were leaning against the back wall of the classroom.

Oh, great more audience.

"Go on then, Miss Ivanow." Miss Dalakis pushed. No pressure.

I looked out the window, looking out at the night sky. I sighed before I began.

"Death, you are my sweet love, come and give me your cold embrace. Wrap your icy arms around me, hold me, kiss me till I die. Let me feel your cold touch, feel you, feel death on my flesh. Release my soul from this agony, give me freedom..."

Then my eyes went from the window straight to Dimitri. "Let me die." I finished.

I went and sat back down in my seat. Christian smiled at me.

"Wow, you make death, pain and suffering sound like sex." He joked.

"Shut up." I smiled giving him a slight push on the arm. We both laughed.

"Emo." Jesse coughed.

"Fuck you, Zeklos." I told him in a low voice.

"Do you want to?"

"Hell to the no." I shot.

"Feisty little thing aren't you?"

I glared at him, he just smiled back mockingly. "I like that in women."

"Go to hell." I snapped.

"Gladly, but only if you'll come with-ahhh!"

Jesse was covered in flames. I jumped up from my seat, Christian stood in front of me protectively. Two of the guardians from the back grabbed fire blankets and placed them over Jesse. Jesse screamed, rolling on the floor while the guardians covered him with the blankets. The flames suddenly dissappeared. The guardians removed the blanket to see that Jesse wasn't burnt, just in shock.

"Miss Ivanow!" Miss Dalakis screamed. "How dare you!"

"It wasn't me." I protested.

"It was me." Christian admitted. Miss Dalakis stared at him incredulously.

"Mr. Ozera?"

He nodded at her before turning to smile at Jesse who was till lying on th eground in shock. The guardians stood over him protectively.

"Get out now!" She yelled at Christian.

He grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked past Jesse and out of the classroom. The class went silent, nobody moved. Mostly everyone was still in shock. I turned to Dimitri, his eyes were closed and his face was pointed to the ground. Once they were open again he stared at me.

"He's going to become Strigoi!" Yelled Ralf suddenly. Everyone stared at him.

"There will be no talk of Strigoi in this class, Mr. Sarcozy." Miss Dalakis said sternly.

"He attacked Jesse, Miss. He's close to becoming one of them." He retorted.

"It won't be long now." Jesse whispered.

"Shut up!" I screamed at them. They jumped at my outburst. "Did you ever think he acts like that because you keep pissing him off huh? And he's not going to become a Strigoi so, you can get that out of your thick heads."

"Riot, that's enough." Dimitri said. I didn't look at him I kept my icy glare on Ralf and Jesse. Jesse then stood up from the ground, he grimaced at me. He stood beside Ralf, like he was trying to team up on me or something.

"Who are you to tell us Moroi what to think or do, _Human_." The way he said 'Human' scornfully only made me glare at him harder. "You're not one of us, you should be a feeder."

Christian had told me that a feeder was a human who allowed the Moroi to feed off of them, only small amounts of course. The Moroi didn't kill them. Feeders were essential to Moroi life. They gave their lives to feed the Moroi, they kept the world of the Moroi a secret. They were well cared for, but they were addicts to the feedings. From what Christian had also told me the feeders were addicted to the rush that came from the Moroi's saliva when they bite into the feeders neck.

"I may be a Human, _Vampire_. But there is no way that I'll ever be your fucking food source." I spat.

"Miss Ivanow, your choice of vocabulary is repulsive_" Miss Dalakis was saying before I interuppted her.

"Just because you're a Moroi or a royal Moroi doesn't mean you have the right to treat Humans like worthless slaves." I continued. "And thank you, for practically calling and making me feel like an outsider. Yes, I am a Human, born from two Moroi, One royal and one non-royal. I don't know why or how I came out Human or how I can control more than one element so, excuss me for being a freak!" I left the classroom completely pissed off and hurt.

Headmistress Kirova had told me that I was born from two Moroi. My mother had never told me that she was a non-royal Moroi let alone a mortal Vampire. She was born in New Zealand, but she had a Romanian born family. Her name was Vivian Lior. I never knew my father, Mum never really talked about him, I was just told that he was Russian. Headmistress Kirova told me that my father was a royal Moroi known as Gabriel Ivanow. As for my two older brothers I didn't know if they came out Human like me or Moroi. The only thing I knew was that they carried powers, too.

I stormed off down the hall and headed towards my room. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. I wanted to stay in here and be alone until I had calm down a bit. I held back my tears, I wouldn't waste one tear on a pathetic, arrogant and obnoxious royal Moroi. I went to my stereo and just listened to music for the rest of the afternoon, I didn't come out for the rest of the day.

When I got to the gym the next day, I saw that Dimitri wasn't there. That was odd, Dimitri was always on time. Nobody was here, it was completely isolated. The only thing here was the stereo, I smiled nobody was around so why not have a bit of fun. I walked up to the stereo and pulled out a CD from my bag. I always had a few CDs with me everywhere I went. I placed the CD into the stereo and pushed play. Numb by Linkin Park began to play, I placed all my things on the table beside the stereo and went to stand in the centre of the gym. Closing my eyes, I cleared my mind only picturing fire and flames.

Went I felt fieballs begin to form on the palms of my hands, I opened my eyes again looking at it. To the beat of the music I began to dance, controlling the fireball. I made it bigger and it flew around me in the air, it was dancing with flipped and turned as I did. Then I pictured the wolves in my head and sure enough the huge fireball formed into three large wolves, they al;l jumped around excitedly around me.

"Welcome back." I smiled as they, too danced around me howling.

The song changed to Rooftops by Lostprophets. I created three more wloves to join us, making six of them. They all circled me as I danced. They all stood still before all howling as one, it sounded eerie.

"You do realize you're supposed to be combat training."

I stopped dead. I turned to see Dimitri leaning against the opening of the door. He was wearing a singlet top with loose running pants. He looked hot. Shut up, Riot, I told myself.

"Sorry, Dimitri." I said tucking my hair behind one of my ears, slightly embarrassed from him seeing me dancing. He looked at the wolves as they stared at him back.

"That's pretty impressive." He said.

"Thank you."

"But how is it that you can come by so much power, too much power. No one can handle that much power, not without losing their mind."

"Well, I can handle it, and I haven't lost my mind. At least I don't think so." I laughed. I let the wolves dissappear.

Dimitri walked over to me, he got straight into teaching mode without any hesitation. He demonstrated several moves, kicking and punching the air. The way his muscles flexed when he moved and striked looked incredibly alluring. God, dammit, Riot.

"You got it?' He asked. I nodded.

"Okay." He took a few steps back. "Attack me."

I lunged at him, and aimed for his head, but was only knocked down on the mat. I felt a hell of a lot of pain, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I jumped up and pounced towards him again, but once again an epic fail and just landed straight back down onto the mat. After about the tenth time of failed attempts, I sat up on my bottom and sighed.

"Okay, what am I getting wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on there's got to be something?"

"No, nothing."

"Well, I'm not exactly winning, Butch." I muttered.

"You're doing everything well, it's just your first time doing this. I've been doing it for years."

I rolled my eyes.

"And plus, I'm a Dhampir, you're Human. I am physically stronger and faster than you."

I glowered at him while getting back up on my feet. Great, nobody in this Academy was ever going to give me a break over this Human/Vampire-Half Vampire thing.

"Rub it in why don't you." I shot at him.

Then he remembered yesterday's little outburst in the classroom. "I'm sorry, Riot. I know how hard it is for you."

"No." I said turning away from him. "No, you don't know how hard it is. You know nothing."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you're a Dhampir you'd know nothing about what I'm going through. Three times I have been thrown down because I'm Human. And what makes it worse, what makes me more of a freak is the fact that I was born from two Moroi's, but I came out Human with the Moroi gifts still. I've been practically called an outsider, I see how people look at me when I walk these halls, I've heard the whispers." I said gruffly.

He stood right in front of me so, that I had to look at him in the face. "You're not a freak." He said.

"Sure as hell doesn't feel like it."

"I know your not."

"Can we just forget about this please?" I murmured. He nodded.

I went to charge at him again only with a lot more force this time. I was sick of all this Dhampirs-can-do-anything-better-than-Humans crap. But of course he grabbed me and pinned me down onto the ground. I let out a painful groan.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"You're lying."

"I am not." His eyes studied me. He could tell.

"Okay, okay. You slammed me a bit too hard on the mat." I admitted.

"Sorry." He shifted off of me, and rose from the ground. I scrambled to my feet, and supported my back. Shit! How hard did he tackle me?

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Super."

He smiled slightly. I laughed at myself. God, I proberly looked like a right dickhead, leaning over and holding my back like a granma. I couldn't blame him for smiling.

XXX

"Hey, Riot." Mason said as he caught up with me in the hall.

"Hey, Mase."

"You calm down enough after that little missunderstanding in gym?" He laughed.

I snorted. "Misunderstanding."

"I don't blame you for wanting to beat the shit out of Bobby Torok. He's an asshole."

"So that's blondie's name." He nodded. I shrugged.

"Cool, now I can track him down, kill him and call it a day." I joked as we continued to walk down the hall. I watched as Mason shoved his hands in his pockets and stared ahead.

"What's up?' I asked.

He sighed before answering. "People are beginning to talk about you. Jesse is trying to find out ways to get rid of you."

"Why doesn't that surprise me. Good luck to him on that cause I'm not going anywhere." I laughed.

"He's coming up with some nasty rumours about you?"

"Uh huh." Mason ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's not the only thing bothering you." It wasn't a question.

"It's Rose." He said.

"What about her? What is she doing?" I asked concerned. If any of my friends was doing something dangerous or stupid I'd make sure it would be put to a stop.

"It's not what she's doing, it's what she feeling."

"You like her, but she doesn't like you back?"

He nodded with a sigh.

"Unrequited love."I muttered.

"But she likes Belikov."

"She tries to deny it. But I can see why, Guardians can't have relationships with each other."

"Yeah,"

We walked down the hall in silence for a few minutes, Mason continued to have a sad look apon his face which changed suddenly.

"You coming to the party tonight?" He asked.

"What party?"

"The queen is coming to the Academy for dinner."

"Sure why not."

"So what kind of outfit do I need to wear for this sort of party?" I asked sitting on Rose's bed.

"Just anything. It's not like you're going to court or a prom."

"Just casual jeans and a top?"

"Yeah," She answered as she went through her closet. "That's what I'm going in."

"I'll see what I can find. Knock on my door when you're ready." I said getting up and leaving.

"Okay."

Back in my room I look through my closet and draws for something to wear. I found a pair of black skinny-legged jeans and black V-neck top. It was good enough. I had a quick shower before I heard Rose knock, I opened the door. She was wearing some tight blue skinny-legged jeans with a white tank-top. She was standing there with the girl I'd seen at the lunch table when I had first arrived here. The same platinum blonde hair that came down to her shoulders, plae skin. She wore a baby blue dress and came down just to the top of her knees.

"You ready?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Oh, Riot this is Lissa. My best friend." Rose introduced us. Lissa held out her hand, I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Riot. I've heard a lot about you." She smiled, her tone was friendly and polite.

"Like wise." I said.

All three of us headed off across campus to the reception. Colourful dim lights flashed everywhere, paintings hung up on the walls of Gargoyles and ancient castles. Glowing candles sat on the tables. Table clothes were red or white depending on which table you were sitting at. The tables were arranged into a large circle around the room. The centre was the dance floor. All the Guardians lined the walls, they stood stiff with their hands behind their backs. Dimitri stood amoung them, his eyes looked at me for a minute then stared straight ahead.

"Hey, Riot." Mason approaching Rose, Lissa and I. Christian followed up behind him, he joined Lissa and kissed her cheek. She blushed a slight pink.

"Hey, Mase." Rose greeted.

"Wow, you guys look great." Mason smiled. He was looking at Rose when he said it.

"Thanks." She said.

"You wanna dance?" He asked us.

"Sure."

Rose and I took to the dance floor with Mason, Lissa and Christian. Up Down by Jessica Mauboy was playing we all danced around, enjoying ourselves while singing to the lyrics. Until Headmistress Kirova announced that it was time for us all to settle down for Queen Tatiana to make her entrance. The doors opened and a group of Guardians entered. Everyone in the room bowed down, these must have been the Queen's Guardians. The solemn Guardians surrounded the Queen, she wore a blue silked satin dress with a sapphire necklace around her neck. She looked to be in her early sixties and had dark grey hair that hung down curly to her chin. Her face straight and blank. I quickly bowed down. Jeez she took her time entering the hall.

"By the time she gets to her chair we'll all be as old as she is." I whispered to Rose. She laughed quitely. The Queen passed through the centre of the dance floor, looking at all the students until she suddenly stopped and turned towards my group, looking straight at me through the crowd.

"Riot Ivanow." She said.

Alarm ran through my body. Immediantly everyone cleared an aisle for me to approach the Queen. I swallowed before nervously walking towards her through the crowd. I stopped a few metres away from her, not wanting to set her Guardians off for coming too close. I gave a tiny bow.

"So, you're the Human. The one who was born from Moroi, and can control more power than all of us."

Again with the Human thing.

"Yes, you Highness." This was the most respect anyone was ever going to receive from me.

"I've heard rumours of your beauty. They were true. But also that you have excellent control over your four elements that you possess."

"Yes, your highness."

"Quite remarkable especially that name of yours."

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's just an odd name. Riot: meaning to engage in tumult. Go on the rampage, go wild. Be out of control. Maybe Lord Ivanow named you that because of your behaviour and attitude." She said.

"You must have received that from living with your mother. You would have been better off living with your father at court. At least there you can learn some respect, and some attitude adjustments."

Ouch. Now this woman had no right to talk about me like this when she didn't know jack shit about me. This bitch was receiving no more respect from me.

"My name has nothing to do with my behaviour, nor does it have to do with my up bringing. And I'd rather you didn't insult my family or myself when you don't know anything much about us." I snorted.

She eyed me not impressed at all by my choice of tone. Then she gave off a tiny chuckle.

"I know enough about you, Miss Ivanow. Your father has told me a lot about you and your brothers."

"Still doesn't give you the right to thrown me down to the ground that which you walk apon." I retorted crossing my arms.

She grimaced. "Humans, disrespectful, insulting creatures."

"Do not mock me." My tone harsh. "As for insulting and disrespectful, you bring it out in us. From the first day that I have arrived here it has been _your_ kind that has insulted _me _first."

Everyone in the hall was absolutly silence, no one had disturbed us. I was surprised that no one not Kirova, not the Guardians not even Dimitri had said anything yet. They just stared between the Queen and I.

"Of course," I continued. "Not all of you have been like this, some of you have good hearts, spirits and personalities and I am proud to call you my friends."

"How very touching to hear, Miss Ivanow, but I would rather appreciate it if you'd stop running your mouth now."

She turned away from me and continued down to her table. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Miss Ivanow."

Everyone stared at me. Lissa and Christian along with Mason looked at me with sympathy in their eyes, but Rose looked as angry as I felt. I gritted my teeth, trying to fight the urge just to go over there and strangle the living life out of the Queen. I walked away, and came to sit at one of the tables, Rose sat one one side of me while Lissa came to sit on the other side. Mason and Christian sat in front of us.

"Don't worry, Riot." Lissa said. "Don't let it get to you." Too late.

"Running your mouth." Rose scoffed. "She was the one fucking throwing shit at you, you had every right to defend yourself."

"You got balls, Riot. No one here has enough guts to stand up to the Queen like that." Christian smiled trying to cheer me up.

"Except for Rose." Lissa added.

"Oh, yeah, whatever you do don't get Rose started. She'll open up a can off whoop ass." Mason chuckled.

"Hey, I just like to tell her how it is. Plus she was giving Lissa shit that day, and I wasn't going to let her get away with it." Rose said.

"Thanks you guys." I murmured. "By the way I was talking about you guys when I mentioned the whole good heart, friends thing."

"We know, Riot. We know." Rose said before she hugged me.


	6. Complicated

When dinner was over and everyone got up to dance again, I sneaked away for the doors leading out into the courtyard. I wandered out through the centre of the garden to the wooden alter. The wooden poles that held the roof up had carved roses on them. I leaned against one of them before I felt the tears trailing slowly down my face.

"She's one to talk. You're right she doesn't know you well enough to say one God damn word about you." Xavier said behind me.

I turned slowly around and quickly wiped my tears. "Hey, Xavier. You look good."

He wore black jeans with a black button-down top. His dark brown spiked hair looked beautiful as the moonlight shone through it. His face fell when he saw that I had been crying. His facial expression gave off an uncomfortable look while he took a step forward and gave me an awkward hug. After he released me he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"What was the hug for?" I asked.

"You're upset. I thought I'd give you a hug. Got a problem with that?" And his sarcastic humour was back. He was obviously not the kind of guy who gave out hugs often.

"No."

"Good, but don't get used to it. Just because I gave you a hug doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you in elemental lessons."

"Don't except or want you to." I said.

He sighed. "She's a fucking royal bitch. She had no right to treat you like that."

"I'll put up with it." My voice broke.

"And I thought you had no other emotion except for anger." He joked. "You express yourself quite well with that in our lessons."

"Most of the time it's just you pissing me off with your attitude." I smiled.

"Got you smiling." He pointed at me smiling back at me.

We were quite for a few moments. I couldn't stop thinking about how badly I wanted to rip the Queen's throat out.

"Please don't be like this, Riot. Don't let her cruel words get to you." He murmured taking a step closer to me. I glanced up at him. His dark brown eyes met mine. We stared at each other not saying a word. His lips were inches away from mine. When his lips suddenly met mine, they were soft and warm. I felt myself respond to it, to him. My hands were on his chest as one of his hands were around the nape of my neck and pulled me closer. His heart beat hard and fast against my hands. Then as fast as the kiss had come, he broke away from me. He let go of me and took a few steps back.

"Okay, that was awkward." He murmured.

"Yeah, it was." I agreed.

We seemed both lost for words after that. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the pole of the alter.

"I um... I should go."

And like that he left the alter and headed back into the hall. I sighed, and looked up at the moon. Funny how the moon always caught my attention at the weirdest of times. I walked back into the common and sat with Rose who was alone this time.

"Hey,"

"Hey, yourself." I said.

"Hey, Emo's" Jesse said approaching our table with Ralf right on his heels.

"Hey, asshole." Rose snorted crossing her arms as she leaned back into her seat.

I groaned. "What the fuck now?"

"Lovely conversation you and the Queen had. Especially those comments she gave you, don't you think, Riot?"

I glared at him. I was not in the mood for this shit.

"Get lost, Jesse." Rose retorted.

"Shut up slut. I'm talking to Riot."

At the same time Rose and I shot up from our seats and came to stand right in front of Jesse's face, glaring at him. "Call her that again and I'll kick your ass." I threatened."

"Reckon when, Riot?' Ralf smiled.

"Pretty soon if you keep harrassing her. So, if I was you I'd shut my mouth right now." Rose shot at him.

"Filthy Dhampir and Human. You two should be talking to us with respect."

I laughed. Jesse and Ralf looked at me like I was insane. "Us give you guys respect? Two pathetic Moroi. I'm gald I'm Human it's a whole lot better than been like you arrogant, impertnent Moroi." They glowered at me.

"What can't handle the truth? Can't handle what people call you because of _your_ behaviour and attitude towards people huh?"

They said nothing. So, Rose and I turned ours backs on them and exited out of the door. I felt someone grab my elbow and spun me around to look at them. Duh it was Jesse. He squeezed my elbow tightly. It hurt.

"Let me go." I growled at him. He just squeezed tighter.

"Let her go now, you pompous prick." Rose said through her teeth.

"Or what?" Jesse laughed pulling me to him.

"This," Rose ripped my elbow out of Jesse's grasp and shoved him away from me, but as she did so Jesse pulled his fist back and punched Rose right in the face. The impact caused from the punch wasn't great but it made Rose's head fling out to the side where she hit her head hard against the wall of the building, knocking her out. Okay, now I was pissed.

I grabbed Jesse by the shirt and punched him as hard as I could in the nose-so hard that he hit the ground. A prefect deck. I stood over him and pulled him up by his shirt. He screamed in pain, and blood started to ooze out of his nose. I could see that it was broken.

"That was just a sample of what you'll be receiving if you ever touch any of my friends ever again. You got it?" I yelled in his face.

"Yes!" He screamed.

I smiled satisfied. "Good."

"What's going on here?" Dimitri asked crossing his arms and looking down at the scene. A few other Guardians stood behind him.

"Nothing." I said.

I let go of Jesse's shirt and went over to Rose's unconscious body. I leaned over her and tried to get her onto her feet. Dimitri immediantly came to stand by Rose's side.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked helping me get Rose up.

I didn't answer him, I just pulled Rose along to her dorm. The other Guardians helped Jesse. When we reached her dorm, I laid her down on her bed, she was starting to show signs of consciousness again. Her eyes fluttered open, I was already wiping the blood from the side of her head with a damp cloth.

"Ow." She complained. She held her head.

"Here let me see." I said taking her hand away. I switched the damp cloth to an ice pack and held it gently to her head.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"Is she alright?" Dimitri finally spoke. After he helped me he went to stand by the door.

"She's fine." I muttered still highly annoyed about what just happened.

"Just hold the ice to your head." I whispered to Rose. "And don't go to sleep."

In that moment Lissa showed up. "Oh, my God, Rose are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Do you mind watching her, Liss? I'm sure Guardian Belikov has a few questions he would like to ask me now." I said to her.

"Of course." She answered.

"Just don't let her go to sleep."

"Got it."

Lissa took over my place next to Rose on the bed while I went to leave the room, Dimitri moved so I could close the door behind me. Then I walked to my own dorm. I was in no mood to talk about what just happened in the hall, not where others could hear and make up their own stupid rumours. Dimitri followed me right inside my room, I sat on my bed while Dimitri closed the door and came to stand right in front of me.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"You saw." He sighed and pulled up my desk chair and sat on it in front of me.

"Riot,"

"Jesse was annoying me so, Rose and I left but he grabbed me and pulled me towards him. Rose ripped him off of me along with shoving him, then he punched her and she smacked her head against the wall. So, I socked him one in the nose, Okay." I mumbled.

"You teenagers." He muttered. "Fighting, always fighting."

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you weren't perfect when you were young."

"I had one or two fights I'll admit."

"Can we please just change the subject?"

Dimitri nodded. "I'm sorry about what the Queen said to you."

"Forget it. I've had worse comments thrown at me." I stared at my hands. Dimitri placed his ontop of them. As soon as he touched me my emotions went from angry to intrigued.

"Silly little, Riot." He laughed.

"Hey, being five foot two isn't little."

"You'll be surprised at how tiny you can appear compared to some people around here."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Dimitri looked around my bedroom at all of my posters. He looked and saw the Twilight characters scattered everywhere on my walls, along with my Avril Lavigne and Paramore ones.

"You like Twilight, huh?" He asked.

"I love it." I said.

"I saw the movies. Not really my type of movie, but it was okay."

"Each to their own."

"The fourth movie is coming out soon isn't it?"

"Last time I checked, yeah. If not then there's going to be a lot of pissed off Twilight girl fans."

He laughed. "Oh, yes, the Team Edward and Team Jacob girl fans right?"

"Bingo."

"Whose team are you on?"

I thought about it. "I'm neutral, but I think I'm more Team Jacob."

"Most girls like Edward better."

"Yes, well, I'm not most girls."

"No, you're not." He agreed. "You're different."

He stared into my eyes. His brown eyes suddenly made me think of chocolate, warm, smooth and sweet chocolate. And then without thinking. "You have beautiful eyes." Slipped out of my mouth. Once the words slipped out, I worried that he thought I was a complete moron. I couldn't blame him though, it just came out of the blue.

_Way to go, dickhead._

"Um... Thanks. So do you."

I blushed.

"Green and brown together. Amazing how you can have two colours in your eyes."

"I assume that's rare amoung the Dhampirs and Moroi."

"Very rare. You're full of surprises and mysteries, considering you were born from pure blooded Moroi's." He smiled. We saw that the sun was starting to rise now, it was time for everyone to go to sleep now. Weirdo Vampire schedule.

Then he stood up from his seat, and placed it back at my desk. "Night, Riot."

"Night, Dimitri."

"Try and stay out of trouble from now on."

"Ain't exactly that easy, Butch."

"That's true you're like a magnet for trouble around here." He smiled.

And with that he left. I was too tired to stay up any longer, so I changed into my sweat pants and long sleeved PJ top, and curled up in bed.

Riot... Riot... Riot...

An eerie voice called my name. I suddenly felt cold.

Riot... Riot, wake up...

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself standing in a unfarmiliar room. It was obviously a loungeroom considering it had a fourty-two inch flat screen and a huge light green couch in it. The walls were a light blue colour, there was a cabet full of different movies. From horror to comedy, romance to action. Just selves full of them. The floors were wooden, it looked like it had been polished to perfection. Different pictures hung on the walls there was one of a woman kneeling down beside a coffin, crying. Beside her was a heart that had been broken right down the middle, shattered and scattered on the ground beneath her. And in the coffin were three swords stabbed into whatever was in the coffin.

The second picture was of a colourful wheel that was surrounded by the bodies of two naked women. Inside the wheel were eleven different pieces, like it had been cut like a piece of pizza or pie. The third picture was of a small woman looking up at a tall tower. She was holding herself, her arms wrapped around herself like as if she was cold. These pictures looked farmiliar, like I had seen them somewhere before. As I stared at the pictures, focusing on them it soon hit me from where I had seen them. They were pictures from my Oracle Tarot cards. Three Of Swords, The Wheel Of Fortune and The Tower. Was my dreaming reading out my future? Was it trying to tell me something?

It was raining out the loungeroom's windows. I walked over to one of the windows and looked outside. I was in a neighbourhood I didn't recognise either. Turning back from the window, I heard footsteps coming from around the corner of the loungeroom. A little boy around the age of four with brown hair, came walking across the arch way of the loungeroom. He stopped walking in his tracks and looked straight at me, I just stared straight back at him. He had the exact same colour eyes as I did. The same green and brown together. He was adorable with his round baby face, he wore a Superman top with some black pants. I smiled at him.

"Hello," I said. He didn't answer, he just continued to stare at me.

"Demetrius," My mother suddenly said walking over to him from the corner that he'd just come from.

"You're a handful of a grandson." My mother laughed, picking Demetrius up.

Grandson? My brothers hadn't had any children and I knew for a fact that I hadn't. But then whose could Demetrius's be? I knew my mother hasn't had anymore children, she couldn't. Demetrius continued to stare at me, he never took his eyes off me.

"Hey, what you looking at, honey?" My mother said following from where Demetrius was looking.

"Mummy." Demetrius smiled pointing at me.

Woah! Mummy? How could I be his mum?

My mother laughed. "Mummy is not there, sweetheart."

"Yes, she is. I can see her." Demetrius said in his cute voice.

"Mummy is out at the moment, honey. But daddy will be home soon."

Who the hell was his father? Who the hell was the man who had gotten me pregnant? What the hell type of guy would I ever let inside me? Hang on, what was I saying? No one had gotten me pregnant, no one had ever touched me. There was no way in hell that I could be his mother.

My mother carried Demetrius off into the room they'd just come from. I followed her, I suddenly felt determined to find out who was Demetrius's father. I wanted to see the man that I'd let make love to me to have our child. I wasn't angry that I had a child. Demetrius was beautiful, I'd dreamed about having a child one day. Thank, God it wasn't now, I was still young and needed to have a life. Even though this was just a dream, I stilll wanted to know who this man was. Really badly for some reason.

I followed her into the kitchen where she placed Demetrius down into his little toddler chair at his own little table while she went back to her cooking. She was making pasta, one of my favourite meals that she made. She always added in extra mixed herbs along with mushrooms and other ingrediants. It was a childhood meal. Demetrius stared at me from his little chair, his big greeny-brown eyes looking at me, watching my every move. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Daddy," Demetrius said jumping out of his chair and running to the front door.

"Woah, slow down, buddy." Vivian smiled going to the front door, and opening it.

I quickly went to the front door with them, when the door opened Demetrius ran and hugged the leg of a man that was wearing a long leather jacket that was hooded, so I couldn't see his face.

"There's my little man." The man said picking Demetrius up. I tried to get a better look at his face, but his hood was blocking my view.

"When will, Riot be home?" The man asked.

"Soon I should think. She just went to get some dark chocolate for the dessert tonight." Vivian answered.

"Mummy's already here." Demetrius suddenly said. "She's right beside you."

"What?"

"Can't you see her, Daddy?"

The man looked around himself, but he obviously saw nothing. When he looked in the direction Demetrius pointed to. I took this opportunity to see the face of this man. But when we looked at each other I couldn't see his face. It was all bleary, I couldn't make out any of his features.

"He said he's been seeing her a few times today." Vivian explained. "He said he saw her in the loungeroom just before you got home."

"I did." Demetrius said. "Can't you see her?"

I suddenly woke up to find that it was daytime outside. The sun shone dimly through my tinted windows. I jumped out off my bed and went straight into the draws of my desk looking for my Oracle Tarot cards. When I had found them I searched for the cards that showed up in my dream. I had always had a thing for the spiritual world.

Looking for the first card in my Oracle Tarot Instruction Booklet. I flipped through the pages until I came to the lady kneeling down beside the coffin, crying. I read the meaning of the card.

**Three Of Swords**

_I'd like to say that all's well, but I'm not going to – you knowthat something's up, and that niggling doubt or fear has actually been your intuition telling you so. This may be a time when you find out the truth – and it may come as a bit of a shock to realize that someone's been wearing a mask in a close relationship._

_The only thing I am sure of is that after this, you can build a better and stronger future – with or without that person. It's a great time to seek out true friends – and you know there are a couple of people in this world you can trust beyond all others. Now's the time to make contact again._

Flipping a few more pages to found the second card.

**The Wheel Of Fortune**

_The one thing we can all be certain of is Change. This card indicates that influences of fate and karma are working in your life at the moment – and resisting that change will hurt. Yet you do not have to give in to fate – you simply need to recognize that change is possible in every small decision we make, in the attitude in which we face our tests in this life._

_You may be having a marvelous time, or one of the saddest times: this card reminds you that whatever your plans, the wheel of fate keeps turning, that divine forces are always at work, and that change is inevitable. Best to welcome it, as well as the liberation it can represent._

And finally the last card.

**The Tower**

_There is a dramatic situation looming, and you will have little control over the storm that may break in your life. But, as we all do, you have freedom over how you choose to respond to this matter. What seems calamitous at present may truly be your greatest opportunity for growth in years._

_Life is simply taking you on a ride right now – and while you need to go on this ride, you need not scream with fear. It will be frightening, and you will discover many things about yourself – but then, this is what all truly great adventures do. Be a hero, and welcome the quest._

Great so, officially I have a person in my life wearing a mask, and hiding the truth. Fate and karma working my life, as if I wasn't being worked enough. And not to mention I'm going to have a dramatic situation in my life soon that I will have no control over. God, as if my life wasn't hard enough. I guess there was only one thing I could say: Bring it on.


End file.
